Revealing Feelings
by Haalyle
Summary: There is certainly more to Shadow than meets the eye. Tiny bit of Sonadow. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: Just a short one-shot that popped up in my mind and has stayed there for quite some time.**

* * *

Revealing Feelings

* * *

"Chaos Spear!"

Sonic zig-zagged to the left and right rapidly as the spears of energy went flying at him. A cartwheel to the left, a side step to the right. He charged up a spin dashed and headed right for the ebony hedgehog.

Tails was doing his best to try and get the two hedgehogs to stop fighting in the public park, but his cries were left unheard. He sighed, the only way it seemed he was stopping the pair was by violence. The kitsune took out a plastic gun. It didn't shoot bullets, but small amounts of electricity, it was kind of like a taser.

"Stop!" Tails yelled out once again, hoping to stop them before using the taser like gun.

Shadow jumped away from Sonic as he approached, making the azure hedgehog stop. Shadow was about to charge another Chaos Spear when he heard the young fox call out to them again.

"Stop! You could harm someone!" The kitsune called out to them.

Shadow put down his hand and looked at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

"I don't think we should fight here, there are too many innocents," Shadow told the blue speedster.

Sonic looked around at he crowd. There were heaps of people watching them fight. Some begging them to continue and others just looking on in shock.

Sonic pondered about it.

Tails ran up to the two hedgehogs, keeping the gun in his hand, "Can you guys stop fighting for half an hour? You're acting like children!"

Shadow grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the azure hedgehog's movements.

"Maybe... maybe not," Sonic replied, eying the ebony hedgehog darkly, "I may not fight as long as he doesn't throw another Chaos Spear at me!" He yelled, pointing at the black hedgehog.

"I suggest you mind your own business then," Shadow muttered.

"Alright," Tails said quickly, "I want you two to come to an agreement. Shadow doesn't fight you as long as you keep out of his business," Tails suggested, looking between the two hedgehogs.

Sonic nodded.

Shadow simply shrugged.

"Good," Tails sighed with relief, "I thought I was going to have to use this," He held up the taser gun for both of them to see.

"What is that?" Sonic asked in confusion, pointing at the plastic gun.

Tails rolled his eyes, having mentioned the equipment to the blue hedgehog before, "It's just something I made to keep you both in measure."

"What does it do?"

"It's basically a taser," Tails sighed, not wanting to explain what it was in detail again.

"Oh... it's great to know my lil' bro looks out for me... by wanting to taser me," Sonic said, slightly angered.

"Hey!" Tails said defensively and a bit hurt, "It's not my fault you're always fighting every time you meet."

"I suggest you calm down," Shadow muttered before walking away from the two. He walked to the side of the river, sitting down and staring at it.

Tails nodded in agreement to Shadows' statement, "There are plenty of chili dogs you haven't had the opportunity to eat yet."

Sonic took a deep breath and smiled, "Sure. Didn't mean to offend you little bro, at least you try to stop us from fighting."

Tails smiled brightly, "No problem."

Tails walked to the picnic that had been abandoned as soon as Shadow had arrived. He picked up the deserted food that was in the grass and put it in some containers.

Sonic stood there for a moment doing his best to remember how the fight had started.

_**"Oh, he actually showed up," Sonic said the group as Shadow made his appearance.**_

_**Shadow grunted, stopping in his tracks, "I can leave if you don't want me here."**_

_**"No, please stay," Tails said, desperately.**_

_**Sonic looked at the fox with surprise, "You invited him?"**_

_**Tails looked at the grass, feeling guilty that he hadn't told his best friend about inviting his rival.**_

_**"He did invite me, do you have a problem with that, Faker?" Shadow asked, leaning against the trunk of a tree close to them.**_

_**"Oh no," Amy muttered silently, knowing exactly how this was going to turn out.**_

_**Sonic stood up -**_

_Oh... so I started it, _Sonic thought, shaking his head. He really should have had a go at Tails like that, he should have just given Shadow a chance... what made him start the fight? To prove he wasn't the 'Faker' Shadow had always called him. He knew why Shadow called him that and yet it still got to him.

Sonic looked away from the picnic and at Shadow, who was still looking at the water.

_Should I apologize? Or should I just forget about it and go over and help Tails? _He thought the latter would be the better option. He ran to Tails and decided to help him out.

* * *

People, slowly, went back into the park and did what they were doing before the fight stared. Sonic sat underneath the shadow of the tree and continued to look at Shadow who was still sitting by the small, flowing river.

"You can go over there and apologize," Tails said, noticing Sonic's attention to Shadow.

"I don't think so, it might start another fight..." Sonic replied in an unsure tone.

"Do you want me to taser you?"

"You're threatening me to make me go over there to apologize? What is going on today?" Sonic asked the heavens with surprise.

Tails laughed, "I was only joking, I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Right," Sonic said, patting Tails' head and ruffling his fur up. Tails grabbed at Sonic's hands, wanting him to stop.

"Please, you're going to mess up my fur!" Tails begged as Sonic laughed.

Sonic stopped and looked back at Shadow who he caught glancing at them before turning back to look at the river.

_The river can't be __**that **__interesting, _Sonic thought, "Alright, I'm going to go and meet my death bed."

"It wouldn't be too much to ask if... you could get Shadow over here?" Tails asked, looking at Sonic with pleading blue eyes.

"I'll try, can't guarantee," Sonic shrugged in reply, a crooked smile on his muzzle as he decided to walk over to the ebony hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked darkly, noticing Sonic's reflection in the glass clear water.

"I wanted to see what was so interesting about the water," Sonic replied, standing behind Shadow, not wanting to sit beside him in case Shadow was going to attack.

"Hmpf, the water isn't the thing I am interested in," Shadow stated, crossing his arms as he looked away from the water.

"You thinking of something?" Sonic asked curiously.

Shadow sighed, thinking of his reply. _I told him to keep out of my business..._

"Oh right... that's _your _business," Sonic replied, "It's kind of hard to ask you questions may I add?"

"Yes I am thinking of something. _What _I am thinking of is none of you concern."

Sonic shrugged, "Alright, fair enough. Anyway, Tails wanted to know if you wanted to join us over at the picnic."

"Sonic..."

Sonic was surprised at Shadow saying his name. It was a rather rare occurrence.

"How would you sum up your relationship with Tails?" Shadow asked as he looked in the water.

Sonic laughed, "My lil' bro? That's pretty much how I would sum it up. He my adoptive brother and I'll always love him and try to keep him out of danger. He one of the closest friends I have, someone I completely trust with everything," Sonic thought for a second and added, "I don't know what life would be like without him..."

Shadow stayed quiet as he lowered his head.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked with slight concern, looking down at the ebony hedgehog with surprise and worry. _Oh no... what have I done this time?_

"I wish someone would..." Shadow muttered silently, not wanting to be heard.

Sonic sat on the grass, trying to get a good look at Shadow's face, but Shadow turned away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sonic asked with confusion. He didn't know what to do? He hadn't seen Shadow act like this.

"I miss..."

Sonic couldn't hear everything Shadow said as he kept trailing off. _What should I do? Asking questions isn't enough. But... he'll probably hit me or something if I tried to touch him._

Sonic slowly reached out and pattered Shadow on the shoulder, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Shadow flinched slightly at Sonic's touch. He looked at the blue hedgehog trying to hide the tears that had streamed down his face.

Sonic was about to ask another question, but saw the stream of tears go down his face. _Oh... touchy subject, I see._

"I haven't had a relationship like that in a long time," Shadow explained to Sonic, he looked into Sonic's green eyes and sighed, "I watch you hang out with Tails and it reminds me of times with Maria."

_Well... there's goes the rest of the happy day... _Sonic thought as he listened to Shadow.

Silence began between them, with Sonic patting Shadow's shoulder not sure how to reassure him, too worried that Shadow would attack. Sonic moved closer to the ebony hedgehog and wrapped both arms around him and sighed.

"You could have told me that was the problem," Sonic sighed into Shadow's ear, "I wouldn't have stared a fight or anything."

Shadow heaved a breath and sighed, "I don't like talking about it."

"I know..." _Oh... I never actually apologized, _"Also, I am sorry about starting the fight."

Shadow chuckled, "Don't be, we'll have plenty more in the future."

"We are not ending this day with a fight," Sonic argued and pulled out of the hug, "That had to be the longest hug I've ever had."

Shadow looked behind Sonic and sighed deeply, "Amy's coming over, just so you know."

Sonic's ears perked up, "She is... look, you go over to Tails while I lure her away."

"Why did you even invite her anyway?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't, Tails invited everyone," Sonic responded as he stood up, "I'm telling Tails to never invite her again... seriously."

"Sonikku!" Amy called out as she ran towards the hedgehogs, "What's going on here? Getting to know each other?" She asked, giggling slightly as she stopped.

"Ah, yeah," Sonic muttered, looking down at Shadow sitting below, "We were just talking. What do you want Amy?"

"I just wanted to see what was happening! It was so cute seeing you two hug!" She said, happily, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, "It was sort of like a dream I had once... except -"

"I don't really think I need to know what you've been dreaming Amy," Sonic replied, waving a hand in front of him.

_So much for luring her away, _Sonic thought.

"Why did you stand up when I came over here Sonic?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog curiously, putting her hands on her hips, "Were you going to run away from me again?"

"No, of course not," Sonic lied, sitting back onto the grass, "I was just... stretching!"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the pathetic lie.

"Right, well Tails told me to tell you that we packed everything up and we can leave whenever," Amy told him.

"Thanks for telling me Tails, I'll be right over there," _Please leave, please leave, please leave..._

Amy turned around and was walking away when she turned 180 degrees to look at them again, "Just so you know, I took a photo of it and it's so going up on the Internet!" She then proceeded to leave.

The two hedgehogs sighed. _Guess that gets me for trying to comfort Shadow in public, _Sonic thought as he turned his attention to Shadow, "You're not going to hurt me now are you?"

"You said you didn't want to end this day with a fight, keep taking like that and it very well will," Shadow threatened.

_There's the Shadow we all know and love._

* * *

**AN: OK, now I just going to hide in my bed and wake up when the year ends. Good night!**


End file.
